The Right Man
by Neomiko
Summary: Aoshi & Kaoru Writing Challenge, Theme: Matchmaking Gone Bad. Kenshin has left, and Kaoru finds that her options are dwindling. She asks the Oniwabanshuu to help her find a husband.
1. The Right Man

Aoshi & Kaoru Writing Challenge  
Theme: Matchmaking-Gone-Bad

Disclaimer: Neither Rurouni Kenshin nor its characters belongs to me. Sigh.

Notes: Thoughts are in _italics._ I've also used terms from the series. This takes place a couple of years after the Jinchuu arc, but with some changes. Please remember, back then a woman was expected to be married quite young, so to be past 19 or so made it harder to find a suitable husband.

Terms:  
busu: old, ugly hag  
sakabatou: Kenshin's reversed-edge sword  
-dono: extremely polite honorific attached to names to indicate the speaker's lower position  
Kendo: swordsmanship  
shinai: a bamboo practice sword

* * *

"Kaoru-dono, this unworthy one must go." Kenshin Himura stood in the yard of the dojo, his belongings secured in a small satchel, the sakabatou at his hip. 

"I know. I had hoped there would be…reason enough for you to stay." Kaoru's eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Kaoru-dono…"

" Don't. You left me once. I was terribly hurt, but not broken. This time will be no different." Kaoru's lower lip quivered. "You will always be welcome here. Farewell, Kenshin. May you find what you seek."

Kenshin opened his mouth, but shut it when nothing came out. He hadn't expected such a reaction. Gone was the naïve, headstrong tomboy; a calmer, matured woman stood in her place. He nodded.

"Thank you for everything, Kaoru-dono. Perhaps we'll meet again someday." He turned and walked through the gate, slowly disappearing down the path. Only when Kaoru could no longer see his form did she allow herself to cry.

The next day, Kaoru went to the market. As she visited the stalls, she realized people were staring and whispering behind her back. She straightened her spine, gripped her tofu bucket a little tighter and silently dared anyone to say anything directly to her face. When she finally made it home after that little ordeal, Yahiko was waiting for her.

"Is it true?" Yahiko got right to the point.

"And a good afternoon to you, Yahiko. How are you?" Kaoru breezed past him, heading towards the kitchen. Yahiko followed.

"He really left you? I thought…"

"He continued on his journey, Yahiko. He made no promises to stay here." _With me._ She began putting away her purchases.

"Are you all right?" Yahiko peered at her. He was tall enough that he could see eye-to-eye with Kaoru.

"Well," Kaoru paused momentarily. "The townspeople are gossiping. Kenshin's leaving after so much time makes things…difficult…for me."

Yahiko grimaced at the implications.

"I've decided to ask Misao for help. The Oniwabanshuu are excellent spies, right? They can find anyone. I'm going to ask her to help me find a suitable husband. One that can handle a woman teaching kendo." Kaoru smiled gently.

"How about a woman who can't cook to save her life?" Yahiko snickered. A petite fist suddenly connected with his skull. "Ow!!"

He rubbed the sore spot. "What about a matchmaker?"

"Like I could afford one? Anyway, Misao's network reaches a larger area than a regular old matchmaker's. And I'm pretty sure she can unearth every last detail about possible husbands that a matchmaker couldn't."

"You've got a point there. Given how men with questionable pasts just seem to flock to you, it's probably safer to do the background checks before you even see them." Yahiko teased. "Are you gonna write a letter or go visit? Misao's gonna be pissed Kenshin left."

"I think I'll go for a visit, take some time away from Tokyo. Would you mind taking care of things here while I'm gone?"

"No problem, _busu_." Yahiko grinned.

"But first, I'm going to beat you _so hard_ with this shinai…" When did she get that in her hands? Yahiko sprinted off, laughing.

Two days later, Kaoru stood in front of the Aoiya. _Well, you can't just stand in the middle of the street. Go in._ She was greeted at the door by Omasu.

"Kaoru?! What a surprise! Are you alone?" Omasu ushered her inside. "I'll set up a room for you. You're lucky we're not too busy right now."

"Thank you. I…I need to speak with Misao, if possible." _No turning back now._

"Oh? Well, she's in her office with Okina. Are you here to track Himura?" Omasu led Kaoru upstairs.

"No…what?" Somehow, Kaoru was not surprised that the Oniwabanshuu already knew of Kenshin's departure.

"Here we are!" Omasu slid open a door, revealing Misao and Okina conversing over some documents. They looked up at the disturbance. Omasu silently withdrew. Okina was the first to speak.

"Kaoru! Welcome! What brings you to the Aoiya?"

"Hello Okina, Misao. I'm here to ask for your help." Kaoru clasped her hands together.

"So you wanna track Himura down? That no good…" Misao raised a fist in anger.

"No, Misao. It's not like that. Kenshin…yes, he left. It's OK, though. I always knew, deep down, that he would. That's not why I'm here, exactly." _Well, best to get it over with._ "I'd like you to help me find a husband." _There, I said it._

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Misao screeched. Okina looked at Kaoru contemplatively.

"I'm nearly twenty-one, Misao. I teach kendo. I'm almost past the prime marrying age and I have no one to…arrange…anything for me." Kaoru mulled over her words. "I was hoping you could use your resources to find me someone who is kind, fair, honest, and will not be ashamed of the fact that I run a dojo. I've been left by a man that lodged in my home for years. No matchmaker would be able to find me someone suitable in most of Tokyo, given that…history. This is why I've come to you." _Wow, that sounds so…so…_

"Leave it to us." Okina's eyes glowed. "We will have a list of prospects by tomorrow, and one of us will help you sort through them."

He steered Kaoru towards the door. "Misao and I have other things to discuss. We will see you at breakfast."

"Of course." _My,_ Kaoru thought. _That was rather easy._

The next morning, Kaoru awoke early. She wasn't quite sure if it was excitement or dread rolling around in her stomach, but never one to run from a challenge, she got ready to start the day.

Everyone was there at breakfast, and everyone seemed to know about Kaoru's husband-hunt and asked her about it. Kaoru wasn't sure if she could die from embarrassment, but she was giving it a good shot. Even Aoshi Shinomori was there, and for some reason, that made it even worse. Kaoru looked at Okon and Omasu. She could deflect everyone's questions with one of her own.

"Will one of you be helping me today?" _Please please please. _Both women shook their heads.

"I will be the one to assist you, Kamiya." Aoshi's deep voice carried across the table. Kaoru really, really wanted to disappear just then, although she wasn't quite sure why. "If you are finished with breakfast, we can begin."

Kaoru gulped, nodding. She followed Aoshi to a room that he apparently used as his own office. He sat behind a desk, and she took the seat in front of it. Aoshi pulled a thin stack of papers from a drawer and set it between them. He picked up a brush and some ink.

"I have a few questions to ask before we review this list of available men," he said.

"OK." _Why am I nervous?_

"Why are you searching for a husband?" Aoshi looked directly at Kaoru.

_Well, that was right to the point._ "I…want someone to share my life with. I don't want to be alone...but I want to find love, if I can." Aoshi wrote something down on the top sheet of paper.

"Why have you come to us?"

"I'm older than most girls available, and due to…certain circumstances…there isn't anyone interested in me, or that I'm interested by, in Tokyo."

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. Kaoru flushed. "Everyone always saw me with Kenshin, so…"

"That leads me to my next question. What about Himura?" Aoshi said.

"What about him? He made his choice, and it wasn't me." Kaoru's answer was a little sharper than she would have liked. Aoshi did not seem bothered by it, however. He wrote something down.

"I see. Do you want children?"

"Yes." Aoshi's brush moved again.

"What qualities are you looking for in a husband?"

"Um, he should be strong, but gentle. Smart. Honest. And he must be able to accept the fact that I run a dojo." Kaoru hesitated, blushing. "It would be nice if he was handsome, but looks aren't that important."

"Would you want to stay in Tokyo or would you be willing to move for your husband?"

"I'd like to stay in Tokyo, if possible, but I cannot say that I wouldn't move. I suppose it would depend on the situation."

"All right, I think that gives me enough information." Aoshi stopped writing. "One last question: how soon do you want to get married?"

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly. "I haven't figured out much past the initial steps of finding someone."

"I understand." Aoshi shuffled through the papers on his desk, marking some of them with a little 'x' in the corner. "This is the list of prospective husbands. Based on your answers, we will narrow the choices down to the most compatible."

"Oh." _That's efficient._

"This one does not want children. This one gambles too much. This one is often seen getting drunk." Aoshi's fingers and brush were nimble, crossing out the unsuitable candidates.

_How in the world does he know things like that?_ Kaoru wondered. _That seems to be a lot of 'x's. _"Uh, Shinomori-san? Will there be anyone left?"

"Yes, a few." Aoshi looked at her. "Do not lower your standards for someone that is not a good match. It will never work out in the end, Kamiya."

"Please, call me Kaoru. It looks like we might be at this for a while, so I could use the friendly support." She gave a small smile.

"As you wish, Kaoru." Her smile widened. Aoshi showed her some papers. "Here are potential matches so far. If you like, I can arrange introductory meetings."

"Yes, please. Should I ask Okina if he is available to attend them with me?"

"There is no need. I will attend."

"But…" Kaoru bit her lip, face flushing uncomfortably. Aoshi's (extremely expressive) eyebrow raised in silent question once again. "You are a young, extremely handsome single man. Won't they wonder about you?" _I must look like a tomato._

"I'm sure it will be of no consequence. However, if it will ease your mind, I will say I am your cousin."

"Thank you, Shinomori-san."

"Of course, you should probably call me Aoshi, if we are to be related."

"Oh, right. OK, Aoshi." Kaoru grinned, color still in her cheeks.

-

Aoshi scheduled the first meeting of two meetings the next afternoon at a nearby tea house with a young man named Yukito Kurokawa. He was a silk merchant with a respectable background. Kaoru was a little nervous, but Yukito was so charming that she soon found herself relaxing and chatting as if old friends. Yukito had brought his father with him, a quiet, stern-looking man. Aoshi sat silently beside Kaoru, observing. Kaoru had chosen a lovely kimono that complemented her coloring. She looked quite beautiful. When Yukito reached across the table to take hold of Kaoru's hand, Aoshi spoke up.

"Kurokawa-san, if I may ask, what are you looking for in a wife?"

Yukito withdrew his hand. "Well, someone well-mannered and beautiful, like Kamiya-san." He smiled winningly at Kaoru.

"She runs her own dojo in Tokyo, and I know you were impressed with her perseverance. Would you be willing to relocate, or would you help her set up a new dojo here?"

Yukito's father frowned.

"Well, I don't know. I don't think Kamiya-san would need to run a dojo if we were married." Both of Yukito's hands were now folded neatly in his lap.

"She practices, and teaches, kendo. She is very dedicated." Aoshi's face was impassive.

"Well, I suppose as long as she can fulfill her wifely duties, like cleaning and cooking…"

"You may need to hire a cook." Aoshi interrupted with the utmost seriousness. Kaoru's face lost all color.

"I see." Yukito and his father were looking only at Aoshi now.

"If you'll excuse us, Kurokawa-san, we have an appointment to keep. We will be in touch. Perhaps we can arrange a second meeting." Aoshi rose, lifting a mortified Kaoru gently by the elbow.

"Er…If you feel it is necessary." All traces of Yukito's charm were gone. His father's face resembled a thundercloud. "Good afternoon."

Once outside the teahouse, Kaoru whacked Aoshi's arm. "Did you have to mention the cooking? I've never been so embarrassed in my life!"

"Come now, Kaoru. Surely you realize that he was completely unsuitable?" Aoshi took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow as they walked to the Aoiya. _Probably thinks he can minimize the hits that way,_ Kaoru groused.

"I thought he was charming."

"Yes, he was, but he was also looking for a pretty, subservient little wife. While you are pretty, you are too smart and spirited for him." Kaoru's anger deflated at the compliment. _That was a compliment, right?_ _Drat it all, I can't even stay mad at him. What is the matter with me?_

The next meeting was to be at the Aoiya, where a private room had been arranged. They barely had a moment to compose themselves before Shouta Shibuya, a young, handsome police officer, burst into the room, an older woman trailing behind. Shouta was rather enthusiastic, and very expressive. His mother sat serenely next to him, staring at Aoshi a little suspiciously. However, she said nothing.

Shouta thought it was _great_ that Kaoru taught kendo. It was _amazing_ that she ran her own dojo. He would transfer _anywhere_ she wanted to live. In fact, Tokyo would be _fantastic_ because he'd never even been outside of Kyoto before! And she already had a house there, so lodgings would be _no problem_! Kaoru was dizzy – this man tired her out with just his conversation!

Seeing Kaoru's dazed expression, Aoshi ended the meeting fairly abruptly, promising to contact them soon. After they were ushered out, Kaoru asked, "What was wrong with him?"

Aoshi had to fight the smile that threatened to come out. "Obviously, he was very excited."

"Yes."

"About meeting you."

"Yes."

"Probably about meeting any girl, I suspect."

"Aoshi!" Kaoru laughed, she couldn't help it.

"Shibuya-san clearly cannot take initiative. I imagine he's been ordered around by his mother his whole life. You need someone who won't be a pushover."

Not sure if that was complimentary or not, Kaoru asked, "What do you mean?"

"You need a man that will not only accept, but also respect, you and your passions. A man who is confident and secure in his own abilities, but will share life's responsibilities with you. A man who trusts you, and cares for you." Aoshi's eyes were startlingly clear.

"And you're supposed to help me find such a man." Kaoru couldn't help gazing into Aoshi's eyes.

"I think I already have." Was he getting closer?

"You have?" Was it suddenly warmer in the room? Kaoru was having difficulty breathing. Aoshi was so close to her, she couldn't think straight.

Aoshi took hold of both of Kaoru's hands. "Kaoru Kamiya, you are a strong, independent woman. Your perseverance and optimism despite the odds is inspiring. Your heart is overwhelmingly generous, and your capacity for love and forgiveness is boundless. I have seen it for myself." He paused, his gaze intense. "Would you grant me the honor of courting you?"

Did he just say…? Aoshi Shinomori wanted to court _her_? Kaoru's face was on fire. She could only give a little nod in acquiescence.

"Oh! But what about Misao?"

"I'm sure she would want me to be happy." Aoshi's thumbs were distracting as they stroked Kaoru's hands. He leaned even closer, whisper distance from Kaoru's ear. Would her face ever return to its normal color? "You make me happy, Kaoru. I hope to do the same for you."

Kaoru felt tears forming. Her smile was radiant. "That's the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me. You're off to an excellent start."


	2. bonus ending

A little bonus ending…

* * *

"Good." Aoshi's smile was devastating, and it took Kaoru a moment to realize that his face was now a hair's breadth away from her own. "May I kiss you?" 

"Oh, _yes_."

* * *

Later that evening, Aoshi and Kaoru were sitting behind the Aoiya, looking up at the stars.

"So, why set up introductions with some of those eligible candidates if you already knew you wanted to court me?" Kaoru asked.

"Just thought I'd let you see how the competition pales in comparison." Aoshi shrugged.

"Aoshi!"


End file.
